


The thoughts and actions of the Weasley siblings in the summer of '98

by MJW



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJW/pseuds/MJW
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Audrey Weasley/Percy Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 1





	The thoughts and actions of the Weasley siblings in the summer of '98

Ginny could feel Harry’s hand in hers, she had him in a death grip but he said nothing, did nothing. He just let her stop the circulation in his hand. She felt that if she didn’t that she would lose her reality. That sick reality that caused her brother’s death. She wanted nothing more in that moment to be in an alternate reality where he wasn’t dead. She was standing stock still with her lips in a forbidding line, she would not break. She would not break. She  **would not break** . 

The dress that she was wearing was black, of course. A-line and sleeveless, going down to a stop just below her knees. She wore no tights, the unusually hot May weather wouldn’t allow for them. Her black court shoes gave her two inches of extra height. She felt strangely comfortable, the dress was flowy and fit her perfectly and her shoes were oddly comfortable. Her hair was swept into a graceful chignon at the base of her neck. She was on that day, the epitome of grace. 

It had taken Ginny a while but she finally understood, she understood why her mother cooked and fussed over them all, because this wasn't the first time she had grieved. Back in her youth, when she and dad were first married and Bill was weeks old, she had buried her own twin brothers. Looking similar to Ginny now and bottling up her grief as she cared for her infant and husband. Refusing to face the reality of her brothers deaths. Fussing, in short, had been what Ginny had been doing for the past two weeks. 

Her mother couldn’t even get out of bed, so Ginny fed everyone, tried to persuade George to come out of his bedroom, helped Percy with the guilt that he thought he deserved. She had been strong, stroked George’s hair calming him down after his first panic attack, held Charlie’s hand as Fleur tended to the other after punching a wall, let Bill yell and scream, comforted Ron after nightmares of that year where he had been on the run with Harry and Hermione and so much more.

Harry hadn’t been there for those two weeks, he’d been with Andromeda and Teddy. For one reason really, Andromeda had had a breakdown and was in no state to look after an infant. It was then decided that Harry would adopt Teddy and later when she and Harry were married, Ginny would too. 

The night before the funeral, Harry arrived and sat with her, they said nothing. Everyone else had gone to bed. That was when the pair got to work. They cleaned what Ginny had been too busy to clean, they fixed the hole in the wall that Charlie had started and then just seemed to grow every hour, they prepared the food ready for the next day and finally opened all the mail that had accumulated over the past fortnight. They worked until the wee hours of the morning and then left the house and went to the pond where Ginny had spent so much of her time over her childhood.

They screamed at each other for hours about nothing really. It was more Ginny screaming at Harry and Harry taking it. It was all the feelings that Ginny had bottled up over the past two weeks that came hurling out at the only person that saw her pain, the only person allowing her to have an outlet. The only person who seemed to notice. Soon it became Ginny hitting Harry while he held her. Not long after, Ginny collapsed to the ground, her hair falling out of it’s ponytail, that it hadn’t moved from for two weeks. She sobbed loud breathless sobs while Harry sat with her and stroked her hair, not shushing her, just holding her. They fell asleep at some point, not that either cared to remember and woke at dawn. 

They dressed in black and Ginny put the necklace that Fred had got her for her 16th birthday around her delicate neck. She stared in the mirror, her brown eyes stared back. She heard a soft knock at the door. Harry poked his head round and held out his hand. Ginny gingerly put her hand in his and didn’t let go. Together, they woke the rest of the Weasley family. Bill and Fleur first, as requested. 

The eldest Weasley expected there to be so much to do, chairs to set out, food to prepare but he came down to find the living room spotless, the kitchen full of food with warming charms and ready to be taken out and chairs already in the garden, just waiting for their occupants. Ginny had done it all, he thought and then looked at the young couple sitting side by side. They looked like a perfect pair, both smartly dressed, no looks of sadness, or anything for that matter. 

Ginny walked in step with Harry (who’s hand was still clasped in her’s), with her head held high, lips in a line, unwilling to cry. She looked ahead at the coffin that held her brother and she faltered, stopping for just a second, but long enough for Harry to feel the pull on his arm. He didn’t say anything, just let his foot come back in step with her’s and he whispered “you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to”.

Ginny said nothing, on one hand she wanted to turn and run, pulling Harry with her, on the other she wanted to stay and honor her brother in one way or another. She chose the latter. She didn’t think that her mum would forgive her if she chose to run and Molly couldn’t lose another child. Walking up the makeshift isle, she spotted familiar faces. Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Oliver Wood, Lee Jordan all sat near the front. They had been Fred’s closest friends. Angelina would have been with them, but Molly insisted that she walk with George and hadn’t taken no for an answer. 

After the funeral, at least a few hours, most guests had left. Molly and Arthur had excused themselves and gone somewhere. If Ginny was feeling honest, she would admit she didn’t care. Soon it was just them; George, Angelina, Oliver, Katie, Alicia, Lee, Harry and Ginny. The Gryffindor quidditch team from 1991-93 (except Ginny and Lee, of course). They started to reminisce of a time when everything was so much easier. Ginny wasn’t paying much attention, just staring into space, a place Fred had wanted to go since he was a small boy. He used to tell her stories of space pirates and wizards and space prince Finn and space princess Gracie. The stories would keep her occupied for hours, when she was too little for a broom. Then Fred went to Hogwarts and came back with tales of poltergeists and ghosts and so much more. He taught her how to ride a broom, Ginny remembered. After his first year he came home and taught her. It was one of the first things he did. 


End file.
